Marley And Me Austin And Ally Style
by R5FamilyForever99
Summary: So this is an Austin And Ally story, it will be based off Marley And Me (I love that film). I thought it would make a great story so here I am giving it a go, I hope you like the story! :)
1. Tender Love

Hello, I am starting a new story as you can see. This is an Austin And Ally story, it is based on Marley And Me, I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Ally's Pov**

**Late night**

I bunch up my pristine white wedding dress. I slide my cold, sore feet into the bathtub full of hot water, shivers run down my spine as the warmth engulfs my feet. I smile as my husband, Austin, joins me. He rolls his black tuxedo pants up, he slides his feet into the bath tub. We slide closer to each other closing what space we had left between our legs. I look up to him and smile, he smiles back. "This feels so good, my feet were freezing and were killing me from the heels," I sigh, he laughs.

I lean forward and peek through the hotel bathroom curtains. Snow is still cascading from the black skies. I pull away from the curtains and sit back down on the edge of the bathtub next to Austin. I lean over and grab the champagne bottle, I take a swig from it and pass it over to Austin, I look up at him as I do so.

He is so perfect, his dirty blonde hair flops just above his hazel eyes just right, his hazel eyes glimmer, his muscles are tone and he is more than I could have ever wished for. It feels right when he holds me in his strong muscular arms and pulls me into his tone abs. It feels right the way his head sits upon mine. It feels right the way our lips feel together. It feels right when he takes my hands into his. Everything feels right when I am with him...

"What did I do to get you?" he says dragging me from my thoughts, I look up at him puzzled, what does he mean? He must have noticed my look as he says "How in the world did a guy such as myself get a perfect girl such as yourself?" he says more clearly, I giggle and look him in the eyes, he looks back, "Are you for real? Your part of my plan." I say as if it is the most obvious thing ever. "Plan?" Austin questions still looking me in the eye, "Yes plan," I laugh "Step one, meet an incredibly sweet, smart, sexy, thoughtful guy," I continue, I inch close to his face, "Done. And step two?" he says inching closer to my face "Marry him." I say quieter "Check. Step three?" he asks curiously, I lean right up to his face and whisper seductively "Now that one is a surprise..." I lean in and connect my lips to his, he kisses back. I feel fireworks explode inside of me, that has never changed and never will. I put my arms round his neck and knot my hands into his blonde hair, he puts the champagne bottle down and snakes his arms around my waist...

There wasn't much sleep that night, but there was a lot of tender love...

**Austin's Pov**

I peek into the bathroom as perfect wife bunches up her wedding dress. She sits on the edge of the bathtub and slides her feet in, she shivers.

I walk into the bathroom and join her. I roll up my tuxedo pants and slide my feet into the bathtub, man it feels so good to regain the warmth in my feet! I slide closer to Ally and she slides closer to me, there is no longer space between our legs but I'm not complaining. She looks up to me and smiles, her smile is just so beautiful as is the rest of her, I smile back. "This feels so good, my feet were freezing and were killing me from the heels," she sighs, I laugh. Awwwww, she is just too perfect!

She leans forward and peeks through the curtains. I notice it is still snowing. She pulls back from the curtains and sits back next to me on the edge of the bathtub. She grabs the champagne bottle and swigs some down, she passes it over to, she looks up to me as she does so, she looks so perfect...

What in the world did I do to get her? She is just amazing and perfect. The way her brown hair with ombre tips cascades down her back. The way she smiles. The way she laughs. The way she walks. The way she talks. The way she sings to herself. The way she bites her lip. The way her chocolate eyes twinkle. The way her plump lips feel against mine. The way she feels in my arms. The way our hands mold together. The way she scrunches her nose. The way she is so caring. The way she is so thoughtful. The things she likes. The person she is. Everything about her is perfect and I would never change a thing about her...

"What did I do to get you?" I say curiously, she looks at me in confusion, "How in the world did a guy such as myself get a perfect girl such as yourself?" I rephrase, she giggles, man that's adorable and sexy! She looks me in the eyes, I look back into hers, "Are you for real? Your part of my plan." she says. Plan? What plan? "Plan?" I ask still looking into her gorgeous eyes, "Yes plan," she laughs, "Step one, meet and incredibly sweet, smart, sexy, thoughtful guy," she trails off as she inches close to my face, I could kiss her right here, right now! "Done. And step two?" I say inching closer to her face, "Marry him." she says quieter "Check. Step three?" I question, she leans right up to my face and whispers sexily "Now that one is a surprise..." I may have a little problem down there now, something to do with a tent. She leans in and places her lips upon mine, I kiss her back hungrily. Fireworks and sparks fly inside of me, girly I know, but it's true. Little does she know, this girl has me wrapped around her finger. She wraps her arms around my neck and tugs lightly at my hair, I place the champagne bottle god knows where and wrap my arms around her petite waist...

There wasn't much sleep that night, but there was a lot of tender love...

**Authors note**

****Short I now but I liked the thought of leaving it there. I hope you like my story so far, it's not great but ya know.

I can assure you there is no sexual content in the story hence my leaving it there. I may mention certain little things like (I quote from this chapter from Austin's Pov) "I may have a little problem down there now, something to do with a tent..." so yeah.

I will update soon, maybe not that often but that is because I have another story too, also I have school work and things like that so yeah.

I am looking forward to writing this story.

Bye! :)

Emma. :) xxxxx


	2. So What's Next, Lunch?

**Last Time On Marley And Me Austin And Ally Style**

**Austin's Pov**

"What did I do to get you?" I say curiously, she looks at me in confusion, "How in the world did a guy such as myself get a perfect girl such as yourself?" I rephrase, she giggles, man that's adorable and sexy! She looks me in the eyes, I look back into hers, "Are you for real? Your part of my plan." she says. Plan? What plan? "Plan?" I ask still looking into her gorgeous eyes, "Yes plan," she laughs, "Step one, meet and incredibly sweet, smart, sexy, thoughtful guy," she trails off as she inches close to my face, I could kiss her right here, right now! "Done. And step two?" I say inching closer to her face, "Marry him." she says quieter "Check. Step three?" I question, she leans right up to my face and whispers sexily "Now that one is a surprise..." I may have a little problem down there now, something to do with a tent. She leans in and places her lips upon mine, I kiss her back hungrily. Fireworks and sparks fly inside of me, girly I know, but it's true. Little does she know, this girl has me wrapped around her finger. She wraps her arms around my neck and tugs lightly at my hair, I place the champagne bottle god knows where and wrap my arms around her petite waist...

There wasn't much sleep that night, but there was a lot of tender love...

**Ally's Pov**

I am currently driving Austin to his job interview. He is auditioning for Starr Records. He will be singing a song I wrote for him.

He seems pretty nervous.

I take a quick glance at Austin "You okay?" I ask him gently "Oh yeah," he says.

I look up to see Starr Records, I pull over and turn the engine of my car off. I turn to Austin he was staring at me, "You know you got this," I say definitely "I know, I got it," he says unsure. "Who are you?" I ask, he looks at me perplexed "I'm Austin Moon..." he says confused "Ehhhhh! Wrong. You're Austin friggin' Moon who is about to nail his audition and become a part of Starr Records and make his mark!" I say with enthusiasm, he laughs. I unclip my seatbelt and lean over to Austin as best as I can considering there is a gear stick between us and I throw my arms around his neck, I press my lips to his and he kisses back, he puts his arms around my waist and roughens the kiss. "Now I don't wanna get out the car," he mumbles against my lips sending more sparks flying, I pull away and look him in the eye "John..." I trail off "I really really just wanna sit in here and make out with you," he says seriously, "Out the car, babe," I laugh, he sighs then nods to me. He hops out the car and grabs the song sheets, in the process of this he stops then looks at me, "Who am I again?" he asks, I roll my eyes, "Kidding!" he laughs, I smile to him, he smiles back then leaves. I start the engine and head home...

**Austin's Pov**

I could have stayed in that car forever making out with my Ally if she didn't encourage me to go get the job.

I walk up to Starr Record nervously. Man, I hope I get this job. I step into the evolving doors and walk with them as they rotate, once I am inside Starr Records I head straight up to the counter "Hello, I'm Katrina Matthews, how may I help you?" Katrina says "Ummmmm, I am here for my job interview/audition with Jimmy Starr," I say "Ahhhhh, Austin Moon is it?" she asks, I nod, "Welcome, go to floor 5 room 21. Good luck!" she cheers, I smile.

I walk over to the elevator and push the button, I wait patiently for the lift. *DING* Ahhhhh here it is, I step into the lift and push floor 5.

*DING* The doors open and I stroll out, I walk down the corridor to find room 21, found it! I take a deep breath and knock the door, I wait for what feels like forever yet really it is only like 5 seconds. The door opens to reveal a man who I assume is Jimmy Starr. He outstretches his hand to shake mine, I accept. "Hi, I'm Jimmy Starr, I am the owner of this record company. You must be Austin Moon. I am looking forward to your audition/interview" Jimmy says, I smile. He steps aside and welcomes me in. I look around the room, it it pretty big and it is all blacks and whites. I look over to the recording/sound booth where I assume I will be auditioning. "Take a seat Mr. Moon," Jimmy says, I sit in front of his desk, he sits the opposite side. "So, how old are you Mr. Moon?" he asks "28, sir," I say "It's ok, you can call me Jimmy. And have you been within the Music Industry before?" he questions "No si- No Jimmy, but it has always been a dream of mine," I say happily, he smiles "Mm hm, so lets get down to the audition, I assume you have a song prepared," he says "Yeah, my wife, Ally, writes songs and she wrote this one, I think her song is amazing," I say proud of Ally "Ok, head over to the booth and get ready, the microphone is already on." Jimmy says, I hand the song sheet and Music disc/cd over to him and I walk over to the booth and go inside...

I stand in front of the microphone and slide the headphones onto my head, I take a deep breath. "You ready?" Jimmy asks as he slides the disc/cd into the slot , I nod, it's now or never and I chose now...

The Music fills my ears, I can't help but tap my foot to the beat. I take a deep breath and here I go...

_1In the back of a taxi cab, one_  
_Quick turn you were on my lap, we_  
_Touched hands and we pulled them back_  
_Yeah_  
_I Want U Bad!_

I close my eyes and let the Music carry me...

_And even though it should be so wrong,_  
_I can't help but feel this strong, 'cause_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_Like a light switch_  
_I might just go crazy_  
_'Cause you're my best friends baby_  
_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe_  
_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with_  
_Someone else's girl you_  
_Rock my world_  
_But you're the one that I can't have, girl_  
_I Want U Bad!_

_In my crazy mind_  
_I'm with you all the time_  
_'Cause you're the best I never had_  
_Oh, girl_  
_I Want U Bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_I Want U..._  
_Bad!_

_It's so hard, to just to pretend_  
_It sucks_  
_You're his girl and he's my friend, no_  
_Good way for this to end, yeah_

_I Want U Bad!_

_I wish someone could help me_  
_This is just so un-healthy!_  
_And everything you got just kills me_  
_Goin' guilty!_

_GO CRAZY!_

_Cause you're my best friend's baby_  
_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe_  
_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you_  
_Rock my world_  
_But you're the one that I can't have, girl_  
_I Want U Bad!_

_In my crazy mind_  
_I'm with you all the time_  
_'Cause you're the best I never had_  
_Oh, girl I Want U Bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_I Want U Bad!_

_I want you, I want you_  
_I want you, I want you_  
_I want you, I want you_

_I Want U Bad_

_I want you, I want you_  
_I want you, I want you_  
_I want you, I want you_

_I Want U Bad!_

_I might just go crazy_  
_'Cause you're my best friends baby_  
_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe_  
_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you_  
_Rock my world_  
_But you're the one that I can't have_  
_Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!_

_In my crazy mind_

_I'm with you all the time_  
_'Cause you're the best I never had_  
_Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_I Want U Bad!_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh, girl, I Want U Bad!_

I breath heavy and fast. I open my eyes to see Jimmy, straight faced, looking at me. I bite my lip, it's not gonna be good...

I remove the headphones from my head and walk out the booth. "How did I do?" I ask nervously, call me girly but this is pretty nerve wracking. "You will not be coming back to the studio..."

**Ally's Pov**

I pull up at Starr Records and wait for Austin...

Man, I hope he got the job. He will be torn apart inside if he didn't. He is so capable of getting the job as he is an amazing performer it's unreal...

I undo my seat belt and hop out of my car. I smooth out my stone washed shorts and pink tank top. I head over to the path and lean on my car, I wait for my Austin.

He so deserves that damn job...

I look up and see a certain blonde walking towards me, his face showing no emotion, crap, this can't be good! He gets closer and closer to me until he is right in front of me with his hand on the car which I am still currently leaning on. "So how'd it go?" I ask biting my lip, he looks my in the eye, he takes a deep breath "Jimmy said I will not be going back to the studio..." he trails off, how could Jimmy turn away someone as talented as Austin? I throw my arms around him "That man is so stupid to push you awa-" I moan but Austin cuts me off "I will not be going back to the studio without this!" He cheers waving a card in front of me, he hands me the card which states Austin is now a part of Starr Records! "Ahhhhh! Well done baby!" I cheer showering him with kisses as he wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face into my hair "I could get use to this," he mumbles in my hair, I giggle. He pulls his face from my hair and pulls me away from the car, he lifts me up with ease and spins me around, I laugh. He slowly brings me back down to the ground and pulls me into him, he crashes his lips to mine and I kiss him back, "Ya know, your so perfect and sexy," he groans against my lips, this sends shivers down my spine "Back at ya," I moan back, he takes this chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, we fight for dominance until I finally cave in and he wins, he explores my mouth. Before we get too carried away, we both pull away, we rest out foreheads on each others, arms still around one and another.

Ooooo, checklist. I leave Austin's embrace and run round to the drivers side of the car. I open the door and lean in and grab a notebook and a pen. I run round back to a cafuzzled Austin "Jobs, done." I say ticking it off the list, "Ohhhhh, so what's next, lunch?" he asks, man he can be silly but it's hot on him and I love him more than words can say. "House." I say correcting him...

**Authors Note**

****Short I know, but there is certain places which seem so right for me to live it at so sorry. I hope you like my story so far, it's not great but I sure am enjoying writing it, I just hope you enjoy reading it.

Also sorry it drags. I did the same Pov thing in the first one to show their love for each other, I will only do it when it is something big and you need both Austin and Ally's thoughts, that is what I was intending to do, if you don't want me to, let me know.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all later! :)

Emma. xoxoxoxoxo :)


End file.
